Only Young Once
by Absolution713
Summary: Bella and her big brother Emmett are off to the University of Washington, but what will happen when their close-knit family unit at school is threatened from the outside? Better than it sounds, I swear. All Human and with the usual pairings. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Sixth Sense

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything related to Twilight (except the set of books that I purchased with my own money, thank you very much!).

A/N: This is just the first chapter, and I have a pretty good idea of where Im going with this, so please review, review, review!! The more reviews I get, the more inspired I'll be to write the next chapter! I have rated this story Mature for lemons in later chapters and mature themes (such as kidnapping... thats all I'm saying). That being said, please read on and enjoy!

I opened the door to room 427, Mercer Hall- if you could really call it a room. I surveyed the place I would call 'home' for the next year at the University of Washington. I let my face contort in panic for a moment, better get it out of my system now so Charlie wouldn't have to see it when he finally arrived. He was still down by my truck unloading the first of my things with my grizzly bear of a brother.

The room was tiny, I could swear that it was no larger than the cramped kitchen of our home back in Forks. The walls were a dirty looking, bland shade of beige and I suddenly missed the light blue walls I had taken for granted back at home. Two bare twin beds were pushed up against the opposite walls; I internally groaned at the thought of a 'used' bed. Who knew who had used it over semesters past? Between the beds were two beat up wooden desks standing side by side. The one of the left appeared to have a sticker of a Marijuana leaf on it. Great. Welcome to college. I quickly made a mental note to cover it with a picture as soon as humanly possible.

It was obvious my roommate hadn't arrived yet. To be honest, I wasn't really worried about liking or getting along with my new roomie. I had met her briefly over the summer.

Alice Cullen.

She was a friend of my big brother, Emmett. She was dating my brothers' childhood friend, Jasper, who I knew well. If she was friends' with Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie, she couldn't be _that_ bad, right?

Plus, Emmett had mentioned that she spent most of her time at Jasper and Emmett's place, so really it would be like not having a roommate at all.

I surveyed the room one final time before I heard the loud thuds, bangs, and occasional muttered swear word that I could only assume would be Charlie and Emmett carrying the first load of my stuff to be moved in. I attempted to smooth the panic from the expression on my face, hoping it would resemble something like excitement. I knew I was doomed, I was a notoriously terrible liar, but I had to try.

'Shit!' Emmett cursed loudly form down the hall. I laughed under my breath.

'Watch your mouth.' Charlie reprimanded unenthusiastically. I would wager this wasn't the first slip Emmett had let loose on the way to my dorm.

'Sorry Dad.' He mumbled from behind a stack of boxes.

'Not too much farther you guys,' I called out to them. 'I'm right here!' I pointed dejectedly at the empty doorway, willing my voice to sound enthusiastic.

'Thank the fu…' Emmett began before shooting a quick look at Charlie. 'Thanks Bells. If I had to navigate one more long, cramped hallway, I was going to call it quits.' He grumbled as he followed our father through the doorway of my room and quickly dropping his load by the foot of the bed on the left.

Charlie let out a low, long whistle as he took in the room.

'Wow Squirt, your room sucks.' Emmett translated Charlie's whistle, just in case I had been too dense to decipher it myself.

'It's not _that_ bad, really.' I didn't know why I was defending it. It really was terrible.

'Quit lying through your teeth Bells, it _is_ that bad. Now. But it wont be for long. Alice has a certain… flare. She'll have this dump looking like a suite in a five star hotel in no time. I can guarantee it.' I cracked a smile and sincerely hoped that he was right.

I turned my attention to my stack of boxes at the foot of the bed. I didn't have much, it looked like they had managed to get all six of my boxes upstairs, which would leave just a mini-fridge, a large suit case, and my bed linens still in my ancient truck, waiting to be brought to their new home.

After a few minutes of rest for the guys, I followed Charlie and Emmett down to the truck to retrieve the last of my belongings and haul them up three flights of stairs to my room. The halls of Mercer were alive with students and parents moving in, yelling directions back and fourth, saying goodbyes and complaining loudly about the size of the rooms. I laughed loudly as Emmett swore at the top of his lungs bumping into a taller girl with long blonde-ish hair, nearly knocking her over with the mini-fridge he held precariously in his arms.

When we arrived back at my room, I had to double check that we were in the same room as before.

Yep. 427.

Emmett chuckled. 'Alice is here.'

The room had been rearranged into a more efficient floor plan that made the room instantly appear larger and I spotted my six boxes pushed into the far corner, near the beds, which had been stacked into bunk beds. The floor near the closet on the right side was covered in a sea of expensive looking designer suitcases of all shapes and sizes, and a small couch, cushioned chair, table and footstool had all been placed unceremoniously around the room, awaiting their proper placement.

Where had all this come from?

'I had really hoped to surprise you and have this all set up you got back, but I had a feeling you wouldn't be gone long enough,' came Alice's melodic voice, a voice that would make a soprano green with envy. She instantly materialized in the doorway that led to the bathroom. Alice was a short girl, no taller than five feet, but what she lacked in height she clearly made up for in energy. Her short black hair was styled into perfect outward flares, and she somehow managed to make her University of Washington hoodie and jeans look like a Calvin Klein ad. She pranced over to me, weaving expertly between her luggage, and hugged me gingerly as if we'd know each other our whole lives.

I looked around the room again, speechless. It already looked fantastic.

'Please, don't judge it yet,' she pleaded. 'Jazz and Carlisle are bringing up the rest now. We should be all moved in within a matter of hours. I promise.' And the smile that followed would have made ice melt. I could instantly tell that we were going to be the best of friends.

And then it hit me. 'The rest of it?' I questioned wondering what else could possibly be added to this room that she had not already provided.

Alice merely smiled back knowingly, and almost as if they had been cued to enter, two blonde men walked in laden with the last of Alice's things. I instantly recognized the taller of the two, who was holding what was unmistakably a very nice flat screen TV, as Jasper Hale. Emmett and I had gone to high school back in Forks with Jasper and his twin sister, Rosalie (who Emmett was now dating). I had watched Jasper and Emmett grow up along side me since they had played sports together since they were old enough to beat each other unconscious with infant sized baseball bats.

The other man I quickly assumed was Carlisle, Alice's father, though he hardly looked a day over twenty-three. There was absolutely no way this guy was old enough to have a PHD and be a well-practiced doctor. No way. He set down a stack of framed artwork and held his hand out for me to shake.

'I'm Alice's father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen,' he introduced himself, confirming my assumption.

'Bella,' I replied lamely. He was too beautiful.

'Sorry about all this,' he stated as he waved his hand around, obviously gesturing to all the furniture. 'Alice doesn't do anything half way.'

I shook my head feverently and assured him that I didn't mind in the slightest. How could you object to getting your nightmare dorm made over by your new pixie-like roommate and her beautiful father?

You cant.

Within hours our once horrifying room had been transformed into a luxury hideaway. Emmett had not been exaggerating when he said Alice possessed her fair share of flare. She had hung blue and silver curtains at the window and covered the modern style black sofa with soft pillows. The walls were adorned with three framed pieces of art that were obviously expensive, but beautiful; The TV had been mounted on the wall almost effortlessly by Jasper and Emmett and the only thing our room seemed to be missing was a fridge full of food.

As I was putting away the last of my favorite, tattered books on a shelf of my nightstand Charlie cleared his throat, a nervous habit he had picked up from the working at the Police Station. I looked up to see him beaming at me, tears hidden behind his dark brown eyes.

'I should be getting out of her soon Bella,' he managed to choke out without his voice breaking and hearing the strain in his voice instantly made my throat constrict. His emotional state was going to get me going. I stood up and walked with him down to his police cruiser parked outside near my ancient red truck. He draped his arm around my narrow shoulders and squeezed me to him tightly as we walked in silence. We stopped walking just a few feet from the cruiser and Charlie held me at arms length, studying my appearance one last time.

'Don't worry about me, Dad,' I consoled him. 'I'll be home before you know it. And I've talked to Sue Clearwater, she's going to make sure that you eat right since I cant cook for you anymore.' I attempted to smile, knowing that I was going to miss him just as much as he was going to miss me.

'I can't believe my little girl is all grown and going to college,' he stated as his face crinkled into my favorite warm smile. 'You take care of yourself.'

'I will. I promise. Plus Emmett will be here to make sure I don't cause chaos.' As soon as I finished he pulled me into a tight hug. Charlie wasn't one to show his emotions much, but I knew I wouldn't trade that hug for anything in the world.

'I love you Bella.'

"Love you too Dad. I'll miss you.'

And then he was gone all too soon. I stood in the parking lot watching his cruiser drive out of view through blurry eyes as I wiped a few stray tears from my cheeks.

When I got back to my room, I looked around and saw Alice standing in front of my closet, shaking her head in disappointment.

'What's wrong Alice?' I asked uncertainly.

'Your wardrobe is… tragic.' She replied bluntly. It was true; I hadn't ever been one for fashion. I had always gone with the simple jeans and a t-shirt combination, I wasn't really trying to impress anyone. But hearing my clothes be so brutally abused caught me by surprise. 'This is unacceptable Isabella Swan.'

'Yea, I've never really cared much about fashion.' I shrugged.

Alice looked as though I had just slapped her in the face. 'We'll just have to change that, now won't we?' She replied as her face broke out into a rather devious smile.

What had I just gotten myself into?

Alice walked over and gracefully sat on the couch, turning on the TV to some fashion channel. I went to my bed and curled up with my battered copy of Pride and Prejudice, opening it randomly and reading the first words that popped out from the page. A short period of time passed in this fashion until Alice danced over to the edge of my bed and sat, just looking at me until I lifted my gaze from my book.

'What's up Alice?' I asked, not sure what to expect

'I can tell we're going to be like sisters,' she replied, catching me off guard once again. Whatever I had been expecting, it certainly wasn't that. A warm smile played across her face and felt instantly at ease. 'I have a sixth sense about these things. I knew as soon as Emmett had the idea.'

Her smile was contagious and I felt my face grin. 'I'm glad.' We talked for a while. Conversing with Alice was easier than talking to anyone else, except perhaps Emmett (since he didn't bring up my 'tragic wardrobe' every chance he got). She had an affinity for instantly putting anyone at ease.

In the middle of our conversation, three knocks could be heard on the door. I assumed it was Jasper or Emmett, I didn't think anyone else knew where our room was. 'I've replaced you Edward, go away.' Alice called to the knocker on the other side of the door.

Edward. In that moment I knew nothing about him. I merely knew that he was on the other side of my door. As the door slid opened and he came into view, I knew something else. I knew my life was now complete, though I had never been aware it was incomplete. For reasons I couldn't explain to myself, or anyone else, I knew this man, this green eyed Greek God that had just walked into my room was special. He was tall, with a lean build. Not skinny, but not built like my brother. His striking green eyes weren't the only one aspect of his face that was perfect. His features were chiseled and his hair was an untidy, and a curious bronze color that I didn't think I had ever seen before. My cheeks burned scarlet at the sight of him.

'Alice, your room is terrible.' The angel spoke.

'Its not that bad. You should have seen it when I first got here. Awful.' She grimaced at the memory as she danced to Edwards side and gave him a hug. 'How's your room look?'

'Not bad. Just finished unpacking. I got a single though. No roommate for me!'

Who was he? Was he Alice's _other_ boyfriend? Surely not, she loved Jasper. But I couldn't come to another conclusion. My heart suddenly plummeted to my toes.

The angel glanced at me, making my blush deepen as he caught me staring at him, then back at Alice quizzically.

'Oh, right, Edward, this is Bella, my roommate.' Alice introduced me. 'Bella this is my baby brother Edward, he's a freshman too.'

Brother. My heart shot pack up faster than a roller coaster, settling somewhere in my throat. 'Nice to meet you,' I smiled back at him, releasing a breathe I hadn't realized I was holding. I forced myself to take deep, even breathes before I started to hyperventilate.

Alice's face broke out into a wide, knowing smile and I made a mental note to ask her why as soon as we were alone.

His green eyes locked on mine for a moment, and the hair on my arm stood up as some weird electricity filled the room. Could he feel it too or was I just going nuts?

I couldn't will myself to say much, I was still dumbfounded by this mans presence and the pulsing electricity that was radiating between us. Edward didn't stay long, but he promised to meet us for dinner soon.

I internally sighed as I watched him leave the room. My body suddenly ached, like a chunk in the middle had left with him. I turned to Alice quickly.

'Why the goofy grin Alice?' I asked as soon as Edward had closed the door.

'You and my brother are going to be amazing together.' She stated.

'How do you know?' I was beyond confused.

She raised her pointer finger and tapped her temple with it. 'Remember my _sixth sense_? Its going crazy right now.'

A/N: Tune in next time for Emmett and Jaspers 'welcome back' Party. I'm thinking Truth or Dare? Any questions you guys would like to have answered by our main characters? Review, Review, Review!

Until Next time!  
Absolution713


	2. Chapter 2: Gotcha

**A/N:** I sat down to write this and it became something completely different from what I had intended, but I like it. Its a little shorter than the first chapter, but not by much. I'm also thinking of possibly writing from some other perspectives (Edward and Emmett), but I wanted to get some feedback from you guys before I did. Don't forget to review, it seriously makes my day! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, so don't sue me please!

I had just changed out of my gross and sweaty moving clothes when I heard my cell phone buzz from across the room. I reacted instantly, sprinting across the small space to retrieve it before the last ring, and I very nearly made it. I hadn't counted on the new furniture Alice had to suddenly become an obstacle course, but that is exactly what it did. Three feet from my intended destination my foot caught on the black rug and I found myself doing a nose-dive straight for the right corner of the small coffee table. Thud. I knew from the pain somewhere behind my eyes that I had hit my forehead square on the corner. I reached my hand up to graze the surface of my forehead and found no blood. Thank God. Just the smell of blood made me want to vomit.

'Bella fell down,' I heard Alice say to someone. I looked up to see her holding my cell hone up to her ear, her body shaking slightly with laughter.

'Who is it?'

'Emmett. He wants to know if you're alright.' I nodded in response. 'She's fine. No blood, though I'll bet she'll have a nice sized bruise in a couple of hours.' Alice told Emmett. I could hear his barking laughter through the receiver from my current position on the floor.

'Bella, Emmett wants to know if we would like to hit up a pizza place with everyone tonight, wanna go?' she asked, excitement playing across all her pixie-like features. How could you disappoint that face? I nodded a second time and shut my eyes. My head was really hurting now. I heard Alice exchange a few more words to Emmett before shutting my phone and handing it to me. I stowed it safely in pocket, still lying on the floor.

I heard the door open and shut to my left.

'Why is Bella on the floor?' It was _his _voice. The velvet voice of my angel, and I suddenly couldn't remember why I was laying face down in the carpet.

'She fell.' Alice answered simply, resisting the urge to chuckle.

'You alright down there?' the velvety voice asked.

'Yes,' I mumbled into the carpet. I suddenly felt myself being lifted from the floor as two strong hands held onto my shoulders. My breath caught in my throat as I looked back to see him. Edward. He was inches away form my eyes.

I smiled gratefully up at him. 'Thanks.'

"Anytime I can help you off the floor, I will happy to lend you my services,' he replied and gave me a crooked smile that made my knees go weak.

'Emmett just called. He invited us to go to Pegasus's for some Pizza, wanna tag along Edward?' Alice inquired as she grabbed a purse from her top bunk bed.

'Yeah! That would be fun!' I added, desperately wishing he would.

He shrugged his shoulders and grinned a little. 'Sure.'

'Excellent.' Alice replied as she headed toward the door, and I could have sworn I saw her wink at me.

The three of us walked down to the parking lot. I instantly began walking toward my red 1953 Chevy Pickup. Alice and Edward stopped dead in their tracks and shot side-glances toward each other before bursting into loud fits of laughter.

'What is so funny?' I demanded.

'Please tell me that monster isn't yours?' Edward managed to say between bursts of laughter.

'Bella, that _thing_ is ancient!' Alice exclaimed. They were right, but I loved my truck. It was dependable and since I was a bit on the clumsy side it made me feel safe. It was indestructible, even if it was slow. I felt it was a fair trade off.

'Be nice to my truck!'

'Lets take my car instead,' Edward suggested, wiping tears from his eyes as he walked toward a shiny silver Volvo parked a few spaces away and I resisted the urge to stick out my tongue at him like a five year old. Alice hopped in the back seat, leaving me free to take shotgun. I buckled myself in as Edward started the Volvo. It didn't roar to like my truck. Edward laughed and I felt that even the shiny Volvo had mocked me. Stupid car.

To say Edward drove fast would be the understatement of the century. He lips curled into the crooked grin I had seen earlier as he pressed the gas pedal down, never allowing the car to drop under eighty as we flew down the highway. His soft warm laugh filled the car when he noticed how I clutched the sides of my seat for dear life. Alice lounged in the backseat, adjusting her make-up as if this speed was normal, and not insanely frightening. We arrived at our destination alive (much to my surprise) and much faster than I had anticipated to greet my brother, Emmett and his friends.

To one side of my massive brother was his beautiful girlfriend, Rosalie. She was tall and blonde with a smile that would stop any man in his tracks. She looked as though she could easily belong on a runway of Victoria Secret models and not in the parking lot at some college pizza joint. Her gaze fell on me and I grinned widely back at her. Out of all the girlfriends my brother had had over the years, Rose was easily my favorite and I secretly hoped that she would always be around.

Alice danced over to the other side of Emmett to where Jasper stood. She immediately threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was obvious they loved each other, though not as obvious as Emmett and Rose had a tendency to be. I smiled to myself as a watched my new family.

We filed inside the relatively empty Pizza Parlor and found a large round booth in the back corner and I took a seat between Emmett and Edward, though I had been pleasantly surprised that my new friend chose to sit next to me. We all ate our way through three pizza's (although, I'm almost entirely sure that Emmett ate one completely on his own) and as the night wound on, we all sat in that booth for hour after hour, swapping stories and laughing loudly. It was more like a family reunion than just a group of friends. I suppose that is what we had turned into though, a family.

Everyone else was laughing at some old memory from last semester, leaving Edward and I to our own devices while they hollered lines of some long forgotten conversation to each other. I looked over at Edward, surprised to find his eyes were already on me, like they had been waiting for me to look up and meet them. I blushed slightly and fidgeted with my napkin in my lap.

'What's your major Edward?'

He took a deep breathe before responding. 'Pre-med.'

'Wow. Following in Dads footsteps?' I asked, hoping I wasn't prying into business he'd rather not talk about.

'I suppose. I've never met anyone with a bigger heart than Carlisle.' I could tell as he spoke that he didn't just love his father, he respected him. He thought there was no one better and I suddenly admired both of them for it. As we kids grow up, its hard not to allow the mistakes we see in our parents to cloud how we see them. It was clear that Carlisle and Edward had a different, much more profound kind of relationship. 'How about you? What's your major?'

'English.' I stated. I didn't know what I wanted to do yet. English was a nice broad major that allowed me to take a wide array of classes.

'That's a good major. I take it you like to read and write then?' I nodded. 'What's your favorite book then?'

'Hmm, any classic, though I'm particular to anything by Austen or Bronte.' I smiled up at him. 'Do you like to read?'

'The only escape from the mundane better than a good book is excellent music.' As he spoke he closed his eyes and I could almost hear the music I thought he was hearing, echoing in his mind. Something soft and relaxing; maybe a pianos gentle notes.

'What's your favorite book?' I was curious. A person's favorite book said a lot about them.

He thought for a moment, considering all the possibilities. 'It changes frequently with my mood, but I would have to say _One Hundred Years of Solitude_ by Gabriel Garcia Marquez.'

I nodded. "I'll have to pick it up. I've never read it.'

Edward seemed to suddenly be lost in his own world, a million miles away. I couldn't tell if he was remembering something or just contemplating something new, but I knew he wasn't sitting next to me for that instant.

'So is Alice always so… energized?' I asked when I was certain he had returned from his far off corner of consciousness. He laughed softly as a smile played across his lips.

'Always. You haven't seen anything yet. For someone so small, she sure packs a lot of energy. She likes you a lot though. I can tell.' He smiled at something only he could understand, like some personal inside joke.

'So, where are you from?' I asked, desperately wishing to continue our stolen conversation before we had to return our attention to the group.

'Chicago originally, but we move a lot. For the time being we're settled in Hoko.' I nodded.

And just as soon as our conversation had begun, it ended as everyone started to scrambled to stand up. As I stood up and moved my stiff muscles, I let out a yawn and checked my watch. 11:45 pm, where had the time gone? It felt like we had just sat down, though it had been hours ago.

Suddenly I was air born, feeling the strong hands of my brother around my waist as he hoisted me over his shoulder, laughing.

'Put me down Emmett!' I whined loudly, as a kicked my feet in an attempt to become free.

'Not a chance Squirt!' he replied as he chuckled. I took a deep breath as I saw Jasper and Edward snicker at me. Really, this was embarrassing. I could feel me cheeks starting to flush and I buried my face in my brother's shoulder.

'Emmett you big oaf, put me down!' he just laughed hard and spun around quickly, making me dizzy. As he slowed down, I could feel he was dizzy too, his footing uneven as he swayed to the left hazardously. I opened my eyes and saw the concrete of the parking lot getting closer, and I knew Emmett was falling and would land right on top of me. I stiffened my body, preparing for the imminent impact with the ground, readying myself to become a Bella sandwich between the concrete and my huge brother. I held my breath, but the impact never came. I was instantly being pulled away from my brother's wide shoulders, being pulled to safety. I looked around to see who had been my protector just in time to see Emmett fall to ground, landing on the shoulder I had just moments before been draped on.

'Gotcha,' I heard the smooth voice of Edward from behind my left ear as he placed my feet on the ground. I turned to him slowly.

'I owe you one.' I couldn't think of anything better to say when he unleashed the full power of his eyes on me. I simply stared. His eyes showed two emotions, relief more dominant over a panic that was retreating.

'I'm getting the feeling you attract danger, Bella.'

'I, uh, fall down a lot.' He simply smiled at me.

He lifted his hand and traced his fingertips over my forehead and I was suddenly aware that he was standing mere inches from me. I leaned into his touch ever so slightly. 'Is that what this bruise is from?' His finger gently slid over the large black and blue spot my forehead once more.

I nodded. 'I fall down a lot.'

Once I had gotten back to my dorm room (after the frightening experience of Edwards driving back to campus) I curled up in my bed, reflecting on my first day of this strange new life. Alice had gone over to Jaspers for the night and I had my new room all to myself. I closed my exhausted eyes, allowing my mind to race in a thousand directions at once, brushing over every detail. I felt my heart constrict tightly as I thought of Charlie when he had said goodbye, then of Alice and how she had promised to upgrade the 'pathetic' state of my wardrobe. I smiled to myself. This new life wasn't so bad.

Then I thought of Edward. I thought of how I felt the first moment he had walked in the door; before I had even seen. My life before him seemed strangely empty and dark, like I'd been blind to the world's beauty without even knowing. I thought of how he had helped me from the carpet when had face planted there earlier, and then how he saved me from becoming Emmett's road kill.

I felt the misty edge of sleep begin to engulf my mind as I continued to think of Edward, but now I turned my thoughts toward the future. I saw two futures. One bright and smiling, the one with Edward. The second was dark and empty and fear suddenly shot through my body. I was suddenly deathly afraid of loosing Edward Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3: Leave

**A/N**: Please, I know this chapter may be cliche, but I'm setting up a bigger plot, I promise. Bare with me for a chapter or two longer and I swear it will get better. This was needed for plot advancement. Plus I really like the bit in Emmet and Jaspers apartment. It started out as a writing exercise and I ended up liking it so much, I had to fit it in! as always, review, review, review!! I love hearing from you all!  
Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or any of its characters (though I wouldn't mind my own Edward... just saying)

Ch 3: Leave

Opening the door to my brother's apartment just off of campus, I didn't have any idea what to expect. Emmett's room back in Forks had always been littered with empty water bottles and cluttered with sports gear and garbage. I didn't know how much of that Jasper would let spread to the rest of their shared apartment, but I had a feeling this place was going to be a wreck. After all, how clean could two boys be? I cautiously poked my head in the door, looking around. I saw an open living room just beyond a small kitchen and open dining table. A sigh of relief escaped my lips and I opened the door further.

It really wasn't that bad.

Sure, there were empty water bottles obscuring the counter and side tables, but there was no open and exposed food left out to rot or garbage begging to be taken out. The furniture was distinctly masculine; dark colors and hard edges and the kitchen looked like it was hardly used (they must eat out a lot). But strangely everything matched. Dark blues, blacks and grays made the room looked pulled together and I suspected Rose and Alice had been involved in the color coordinating.

'Hey Bells,' I heard Rosalie's voice from the living room, her beautifully smooth voice laced with boredom.

As I walked into the living room I saw Alice and Emmett clutching video game controllers as Rosalie and Jasper looked on without any real enthusiasm. I glanced up to the screen where two figures were fighting with swords; a small woman was clearly beating the crap out of a larger, more muscular opponent.

'Who's winning?' I asked as I took a seat on the floor near Jasper.

'Me!' Alice informed me at the same time Emmett yelled 'it's a tie'. He shot her a tense glare and in the split second he had taken his eyes off the screen her character thrust her sword through the others chest. Alice jumped up and started dancing a bizarre victory dance in front of Emmett's face while chanting something that sounded like 'Who's the man?'

Emmett merely scowled at her and leaned back into the sofa. Rosalie draped her legs over his lap and began to absent-mindedly play with his hair and a grin instantly played across his lips as he closed is eyes.

'Rose, stop that,' Alice whined. 'I want him to wallow in defeat.' Everyone chuckled.

'Don't be too smug Alice. I'll happily kick your ass in a rematch.' Emmett shot back.

'You're on.'

And so the afternoon continued into the evening. Jasper ordered some Chinese take out and we laughed our way well after dark. Emmett beat everyone but Alice several times (except Rose, who I suspect he let beat him, just to make her feel special) and every time he won he would flex his arms and tell one of the ladies to bow to him. I would have stayed longer, but Alice reminded everyone that we started classes the next day, and would need a least a few hours sleep in order to not piss off our professors the first day of the new semester.

'Why bother, really? I'll just end up sleeping through most of their classes anyways.' Emmett commented. 'Why not be honest and up front about who I am on the first day.'

'How do you put up with him, Rose?' I asked.

'Practice. And Patience.' She answered as she smiled at my brother. They were too adorable.

'Plus, I'm good in bed.' Emmett laughed to himself as Rosalie slapped his arm and I covered my ears.

'Too much info, Emmett,' I yelled at him.

By the time I finally left Emmett's it was darker than I had imagined; I must have been there a lot longer than I thought I had. Emmett didn't live more than a few blocks from my dorm, so I had decided to walk there in the early afternoon and that was a decision I was quickly regretting. The unfamiliar streets looked menacing in the pitch-blackness, the only light cast in long, jagged shadows from a lamp on the opposite end of the street. I shivered involuntarily; this was the perfect scene for one of those murders they reenacted on _Unsolved Mysteries_.

I scolded myself. My imagination was getting the better of me.

My eyes adjusted slowly to the lack of light, and my other senses seemed to sharpen in its absence. My ears became painfully aware of every sound and I jumped as I heard something that sounded like a well-worn shoe scuffing along the concrete. I widened my eyes, willing my sense of sight to be keener and more alert but all I continued to see was blackness. I continued walking in the direction of my room. Around me all I saw were closed storefronts, locked after a long day of business, not a soul around.

I heard the alien sound again and I instantly felt uneasy. Was it my imagination or was it getting closer?

Without glancing back I quickened my step, and stumbled slightly. Perhaps running was a bad idea, considering I could barely walk over a smooth flat surface without falling over. I privately chastised myself for my wildly overactive imagination and returned my pace to a quick walk. I was being ridiculous.

I walked a couple of blocks and turned the corner. The light here was a little more visible, though a mist hung in the air making the atmosphere even more chilling. I found myself suddenly wishing for he blackness. It wasn't until I was in the parking lot of my building when I felt it. It was the feeling you got when you could sense someone watching you; it make the hair on my arm stand up and a second shiver shot down my body. I looked around desperate to see anything of comfort or any face that looked friendly.

And then I saw him. He stepped from the shadows between me and the entrance to Mercer Hall twenty yards away. He was smiling, but I couldn't trust a smile with that many teeth. This man was tall, probably six three; with legs that I knew I had little chance of outrunning. He was thick, though not completely muscular, and his face was clouded in an expression I couldn't recognize. His stringy blonde hair stood in stark contrast to his black eyes that looked hungry for something, though what, I couldn't comprehend. If it hadn't been for his nice clothes I would have thought this man was wild form the crazed expression on his already frightening features.

He took a step closer.

I stood paralyzed to the concrete. No matter how I willed my feet to move, they remained in their spot like trees that stood in the same place for hundreds of years. My heart suddenly began thump quickly in panic.

'Aren't you out a bit late?' the man's cold voice was deep and husky like something straight out of a nightmare.

I opened my mouth to tell him to go away but found my throat had dried up. I swallowed hard attempting to add some moisture to my mouth and shook my head.

He took another step closer to me. 'It has been my experience that only bad girls are out this late.' The same wicked smile played across his lips.

I didn't know what to do next. I could try to run, but really that would just be making me an easier target, I'd more than likely just end up on the ground, completely at his mercy.

He took another step closer, and then another. He was only five feet away now.

'Don't come any closer. I'll scream.' I said as I finally found my voice. It sounded weak and frail.

'There's no need for that.' His voice was flat and uninterested and his stance was still entirely to tense for comfort.

We stared at each other for a moment, and he took another step closer. I swallowed hard for a second time, summoning up my power to scream. But just as my lips parted for breathe, another sound, a sound that was music to my ears, reached me.

'Bella, where have you been?' Edwards voice sounded through the darkness and I instantly felt safe for reasons I couldn't explain. 'What's going on? Bella, who's your friend?'

'He's _not_ my friend.' I replied, my voice like ice, and then Edward's face lit up as comprehension washed over him. He walked to my side quickly and wrapped his arm around my waist protectively.

'Leave.' His voice was hard and commanding as he spoke to the strange man in front of me. 'Leave _now_. She may not be able to hurt you. But I will.' He voice was ruff, if satin or velvet could ever be menacing. I hugged myself closer to his side, shrinking into him.

The thick blonde man shrunk back into the shadows as Edward watched, holding me tightly to his side. He began to steer me towards the door of Mercer Hall and I felt my knees suddenly turn weak as the anxiety of the situation hit me with full force. I clung more tightly to my guardian angel as we entered my room. He let go of me as he sat me down on the couch, and quickly walked over to the door, locking it, then over to the widow, closing the curtains swiftly. He returned his attention to me as he kneeled in front of my position sitting on the sofa. I felt my strength return to me as I looked into his green eyes. I was safe again.

'Thank you, Edward.' I whispered to him.

'I'm glad I was here,' he replied, and my heart took off again at the sound of his voice, thudding unevenly as butterflies consumed my stomach. 'Are you hungry? Thirsty?'

I shook my head. 'I'm fine now.' I was with Edward. Everything was better. Was there ever really a problem? I couldn't remember. What had brought him to my room?

Wait. What _had_ brought him here? Why had he been here?

'What were you doing here?' I asked quizzically.

'Alice called me. She's staying with Jasper again and you had left your phone at Emmett's. She asked me to come tell you so you wouldn't worry. She must have known you were in trouble. She called just a few minutes before I came down there.' He sighed softly, he must have been referring to Alice's self proclaimed 'sixth sense'. 'You still look pale. Are you sure you're alright?'

'Just shaken. Will you sit with me for a while?' I knew that would instantly melt away all my remaining fears. He nodded and sat next to me on the couch. I curled up into his side and he placed me on his lap, wrapping his arms around me. I couldn't think of anything else.

I pressed my face into his chest, taking a long deep breath. He smelled wonderful. Clean and sweet, he was the most intoxicating scent I'd ever smelt and I snuggled myself closer to him.

'What happened?' he asked me, his voice no louder than a whisper was brimming with concern and compassion.

I was quiet for a long moment as I forced myself to think of what had passed outside. 'I think… I think he followed me.'

Edward held me tighter and shook his head.

'Will you stay with me tonight?' I blurted out the question before I had thought about it and I instantly felt my cheeks burn.

I felt him lean his head against the top of mine and whisper, 'I'll stay as long as you need me to.'

I smiled to myself. I would always want Edward; even if it wasn't the way he would want me. After all, how could this angel among men want to stay with accident-prone me, plain me?

I felt my eyes begin to droop as sleeps darkness claimed me, and the last ting I remembered was the sound of this angel humming me to sleep with some unfamiliar tune.


	4. Chapter 4: Stranger

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter is a little late. Sappy scenes in which lovers unite are hardly the kind of scenes you want to write after a break-up and amist family problems, so thus the delay. But Its all here now, back on track, so please enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW!!

**Disclaimer: **I don not, under any circumstance, own Twilight or it's amazing characters!

Ch 4: Stranger

I opened my eyes slowly when I woke, unable to reassure myself that the previous night had actually happened; unsure if it was a strange dream that was half nightmare. My skin was warmer than usual upon waking and I opened my eyes wider to find the angel from my nightmare asleep on the sofa, my legs still draped over his lap. His skin was warm against mine, but I didn't mind. His face looked serene and relaxed. The green of his eyes was hidden behind closed lids and his bronze hair was a bit more ruffled than usual from sleep. Even in his dormant state he was perfect. I snuggled closer to him softly, not wanting to wake him; he might be having a dream worth keeping. His arms instinctively wrapped tighter around me and a smile played at the edges of his lips.

I sighed softly. This was too good to be true. I picked my head up and glanced at my alarm clock on the nightstand. It was almost eight a.m. I would have to pry myself away from him soon to go to classes. Life was so unfair. I closed my eyes and leaned back into him, trying to memorize this moment so I could imprint it on my memory forever.

I must have drifted lazily back towards sleep, because I hadn't heard the door open and shut softly or see Alice enter the dorm with Emmett closely on her heels.

'Hey Bella- Alice and I brought some breakfa- WHAT THE HELL?' I jumped as Emmett's voice broke through the placid atmosphere suddenly.

'Calm down Emmett.' Alice rebuked.

'Don't tell me to clam down Alice. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?' He was yelling again, lurching me to consciousness. I felt Edward stir beneath me and I knew my troll of a brother's outburst must have awakened him.

'What's going on?' Edward asked groggily.

'That is EXACTLY what I want to know.' Emmett replied, still fuming. 'What the hell did you do to my baby sister?'

'Emmett, chill.' I commanded. He ignored me, glaring at Edward. 'Seriously Emmett, calm down and I'll explain.'

Edward looked around for a brief minute; waking up, and let his eyes settle on Emmett. The expression on his face was not one of panic, as I had expected, but was calm and collected. He looked like he was preparing to explain something complicated to a six year old. 'This is just a misunderstanding Emmett.' Edward responded.

'Like hell it is.' Emmett shot back. Alice simply looked amused by the whole situation.

'Last night when I was walking back from your place, I was followed.' I told him, skating over some of the scarier details. 'I don't know what would have happened if Edward hadn't been there Emmett.'

'You walked back? Why didn't you tell me you had walked? I wouldn't have let you come back alone.' Emmett asked, remorse tainting his voice.

'I didn't think about it.' I told him.

'Then why is _he still_ _here_?' My brother asked, his tone icy as he glared back at Edward.

'She asked me to stay. She was frightened, that was all.' Edward stated, and I nodded in agreement, though it was a gross understatement of how I needed him. Emmett still glared tensely at Edward.

'Now that _that_ is all sorted out, we brought breakfast!' Alice declared happily, as if no one had been yelling at all this morning. She held up some coffee and a bag of donuts. I couldn't help feel this situation was anything _but_ settled and that the yelling was merely on pause while Emmett looked for more reasons to beat Edward up.

'Thanks,' I said as I reluctantly tore myself from Edward to walk over to where Alice stood. I gave her a brief hug, hoping she would understand how thankful I was that she had sent Edward to help me, if in fact her 'sixth sense' had tipped her off to call him. I excused myself briefly and went over to the bathroom. I gasped slightly when I looked in the mirror. I looked like a mess. My hair was a long, tangled, brown birds nest. I quickly pulled it back into a ponytail at the base of my neck and brushed my teeth before returned to the room.

When I opened the door everyone was lounging around the coffee table, eating their breakfast. Alice was happily bouncing in her seat while Emmett sat across from Edward, shooting him evil glares as he chewed his food. Edward looked as though nothing was wrong. I walked past Emmett and slapped him in the pack of the head and mumbled 'knock it off' as I passed.

Edward didn't stay long after he finished his coffee, he mentioned that he had a nine-thirty class and was going to be late of he didn't leave. I watched him go with disappointment plastered to my face. I hadn't wanted him to go.

'Emmett,' Alice began as soon as the door had clicked shut. 'In the future, you _will_ refrain from yelling at my brother. Especially when he has done absolutely nothing wrong.' Her voice was strong and fierce, though completely steady and collected.

Emmett didn't respond, he just glared at the door, like the rays of his eyes could reach Edward through the wood.

As soon as Emmett left, Alice was in a painfully cheery mood, dropping bad jokes about Edward and I 'sleeping together' and laughing as she regaled me with the visions of her sixth sense. We got ready for our classes, taking turns in the bathroom, and when I came out, I found clothes laid out on my bed.

'What are these, Alice?' I asked, even though I knew the answer.

She glanced at the designer jeans and blouse, then back at me. 'Haven't you ever seen clothes before, Bella?'

'But these aren't my clothes.' In fact, my entire closet probably cost less than just one of these two pieces.

'I know. They're better!' I groaned before grabbing the clothes and heading back to the bathroom. This was going to be a long year if every morning was like this.

By the time I made it out the door I felt like a Barbie doll. Alice had practically man handled me with hair and make-up in addition to the clothes. I made a mental note to wash my face off with some water at the first bathroom I came in contact with.

I made it to room 230 in building 6 with five minutes and decided to take a seat in the middle, not lazy and not brown-noser. But as the teacher began class I found myself hopelessly distracted. My professor was a tall, skinny old man who seemed to have a love affair with Ernest Hemmingway. He was going over the syllabus for Contemporary Lit. while I decided my time was better employed elsewhere; daydreaming about Edward Cullen and how I had slept in his arms.

I could barely remember the terrifying reasons he had stayed last night, they were all crowded out of my memory by the detail in which I had memorized Edward. I closed my eyes absent-mindedly and I could smell his glorious scent and feel the strength of his arms around my waist. I don't know how it had happened, but I had fallen hook line and sinker for Edward. It was uncharacteristic of me to fall so fast and hard for a guy. Actually it was uncharacteristic for me to fall at all for a guy. I had never dated back in Forks, or previously in Phoenix when I lived with my mom. I had never had a guy who had enthralled my senses so completely as Edward had. The boys had grown up with me, watched me change from an awkward kid to an even more awkward and klutzy teenager. The spark just had never been there. And it had never really bothered me. While other girls were worrying about some boy I was worrying about schoolwork and babysitting my somewhat adolescent mother Renee. I never thought I had been missing out on anything.

Now that was all different. I hadn't had any idea what I had been missing because I hadn't known him; he hadn't entered into my world. And now that he was here, my skies were lit up by the light of ten suns. Nothing could compare…

I dragged my attention back to the ancient man in front of the classroom. He had just passed out our reading list and assignment due date calendar. Nothing looked too hard, but I had been right about the Hemmingway; we were reading four of his books first semester. Yuck.

At eleven fifteen the prehistoric professor had dismissed us and I found myself free until my next class at two. I heard my stomach growl loudly and remembered I hadn't eaten any of the treats Alice and Emmett had brought this morning, my stomach wound too tightly in knots to digest anything. I turned in the direction of my dorm and began walking.

It was a nice day as far as days in Seattle go. The sky was clouded over in light gray keeping the sun from shining through to the ground, though the rain hadn't begun yet. I was used to the clouds and rain, and found them pleasant, almost reassuring. I looked around campus. There were dark red brick buildings off in the distance. I was walking on a path that cut through the center of campus that was cleared into a large field. It was empty now except for a few students reading books or lounging against trees. I guessed it was usually used for intramural sports like Extreme Frisbee.

I let my eyes travel to the far corner of the field, away from most of the students and buildings and saw a figure lying on the grass. His eyes were closed, but his bronze hair gave him away instantly. Edward. My feet left the path in his direction before I even had a chance to protest. I slowed as I approached him. I saw he had headphones in his ears and suddenly I hesitated. What if he was sleeping? Or didn't want to be disturbed? I realized quickly how little I knew of this stranger who lit up my life.

Suddenly none of it mattered. I kneeled in the grass next to him; he was lovely. His eyes flickered open, like had sensed I was watching him. As his eyes met mine my cheeks burned red and a smile played on the corners of his lips. He was happy to see me. He pulled the ear buds out of his ears and turned his full attention to me as he continued to lie in the grass.

'Hello there stranger.' He smiled wider up at me as he spoke. My memory had not done him justice. He was far more beautiful than my memory had allowed. His untidy hair was a far more brilliant bronze than I had remembered and his skin was a perfect pale complexion. The green in his eyes shimmered like emeralds in the dim light and his smile could have stopped a monster in its tracks. No, my memory had done him a disservice by any recollection. There could be no comparison.

'Hello yourself.' I replied. 'I never got to thank you properly for… saving me last night.'

'The pleasure was all mine.' He assured me.

'But really…. Thanks. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there… what that terrible man would have done-' but I couldn't continue. His fingertip silenced me as he placed it lightly on my lips.

'The pleasure was entirely mine.' He stated again. 'Besides, I would have been over shortly anyways, even if Alice hadn't tipped me off.'

I was suddenly intrigued by his comment. What could he mean? 'Why would you have been over shortly? Alice wasn't even there.' I asked lamely. I was clearly very confused.

He merely smiled sheepishly and shook his head from side to side gently. 'You don't feel it do you?' he asked, looking strangely disappointed.

I blushed again and nodded. _It_ could only be one thing.

He leaned slowly closer to me, brushing his fingertips against the pale skin of my cheek and a reached my hand up to hold his against my skin. This really was entirely too wonderful to be true. His other hand brushed a stray piece of brown hair from my face. I opened my eyes to see his green ones searching my face, smiling warmly.

'From the moment I laid eyes you, I knew.' He nearly whispered, his lips near my ear.

'Me too.' I nodded lightly. I pressed my check to his softly and sighed. This was heaven. This was bliss. There was no one else in the world but Edward and I. No one else mattered.

He pulled away and looked deep into my eyes, searching for something.

'Are you afraid?' he asked softly. What could I possible be afraid of? And then I remembered my two possible futures.

I nodded slowly, allowing my eyes to reveal all the vulnerability I felt there for a brief moment in my shining brown eyes. 'You?'

He nodded back at me.

'I wont hurt you,' I soother.

'I'm not afraid of being hurt.' I didn't understand. What could possible frighten this angel. 'I could never live with myself if I ever caused you any pain.'


	5. Chapter 5: Perfect

**A/N: **Sorry its taken a bit to get this chapter out. I just started school again (sophmore year of college!), so I had to figure out all my classes stuff. But, better late than never, right? Anyways, hope you enjoy, and review. I swear, the chapter come much faster when I get some sort of feedback. Also I would like to thank my Meghan for helping me with one of my favorite lines in this chapter! More of our awesome lines to come in the next one! All that being said, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not, under any circumstances own Twilight. I am but the owner of several sets of the published books and an avid lover of Edward Cullen.

Ch 5. Perfect

Silence. There are many degrees and types of silence, each unique and different in its particularly subtle way. Angry. Awkward. Uncomfortable. Sad. Anxious. But the silence that enveloped Edward and I as we walked to the small out of the way campus café was none of these things. It could only be described as comfortable; completely comfortable like an oversized sweater was comfortable on a slightly chilling autumn evening. We were each so consumed with thoughts of the other, standing mere inches away, that there was no reason to speak, no need to vocalize the feelings that flowed so effortlessly between us. We simply smiled goofily at each other in disbelief when we stole solitary glances in the others direction.

Perfect.

I couldn't believe my good luck; that Edward was really standing next to me, seemingly as blissfully happy in my presence as I was in his. It was entirely too much to believe. I looked over at him. I must be dreaming. I was suddenly struck with terror. Could this all be but one wonderful dream? I opened my eyes wide then shut them tight before reopening them. He was still there, looking at me with a bemused expression on his face, his green eyes shining with concern.

'What are you doing?' He asked, his head cocked slightly to one side.

'I'm trying to wake myself up.' Why sugarcoat it? Perhaps he would tell me it was all dream. I would believe him.

He chuckled to himself before letting the silence envelope us for a second time.

'Bella?' He asked after a few more moments of this wonderfully comfortable state. His velvet voice speaking my name sent my heart thumping unevenly somewhere in the area of my throat. I looked up at him and nodded, knowing I couldn't trust my voice. He continued. 'This may sound incredibly juvenile, but may I hold your hand?'

I felt my cheeks burn with a violent blush as I giggled softly to myself; he had just asked to hold my hand. That was simply way too cute. I reached my hand over to his and laced our fingers together gently; a perfect fit. I glanced over at Edwards face and the same smile he wore spread across my features.

I sighed softly in contentment. His fingers where a little cold, but the air around us was slightly chilly, so I wasn't shocked by the sensation. I felt as if my blood was boiling under my skin with each touch, and his cool, long fingers felt comfortable against my superheated skin. His thumb traced small circles on the back of my hand. Everything about his touch was gentle and pleasant.

We finally reached the small café (was everything on campus such a long walk from everything else?) and I walked in the door as Edward held it open, internally cringing as I forced to let go of his hand. The small space was cozy and relatively empty, but my stomach let out a loud growl of hunger for the second time. Edwards smiled a warm smile at me and walked over to the counter, ordering two sandwiches and drinks before leading me to a small table near the front window.

'I hope you like grilled cheese, Bella, their lunch selection is… limited.' His voice was wonderfully soft and warm even while he talked about grilled cheese.

I nodded. 'Everyone loves a good grilled cheese.'

As he sat in the seat opposite me, I smiled. I didn't think being with Edward was going to be something that I ever got used to. His movements were graceful, so unlike my own extreme clumsiness that plagued me in everyday life.

'So, how were your classes this morning?' I asked, eager to hear him speak again in his wonderfully soothing voice.

'Not bad; Biology.'

I grimaced. Since when was Biology _not_ bad?

'Not a fan of Biology?' he asked through a warm smile as a waitress placed our sandwiches in front of us.

'Not at all. I was in AP Bio in high school, but I never enjoyed the subject.' I was having some rather unpleasant flashbacks to dissection days suddenly. Gross. 'Have any other classes today?'

He nodded. 'Yes, I have Calculus at 2:15 and Bio Lab at 5. You?'

'Speech 1 at 2 o'clock, but other than that, I'm free for the rest of the day,' I replied enthusiastically. I was glad that my first day of classes was half way done. College classes were better than high school classes by a long shot, but I was having an issue focusing today, for obvious reasons. I turned my attention to my food and took a bite of my warm sandwich.

'How is it?' Edward asked me from across the table. I nodded and took another bite. I hadn't realized how hungry I had been. He chuckled. 'How were your classes this morning?'

'Contemporary Lit. wasn't too bad. But we're going to be reading four Hemmingway's.' I grimaced again. 'He's not my favorite, by any means.'

'Really? _For Whom The Bell Tolls_ is a work of art! The way he conveys complex emotions with such simplicity is genius.'

'You should go to my class for me then.' Or with me. That would be fine too.

'Only if you go to Biology for me.'

'Not if you want to pass,' I told him as I laughed. 'I think my aptitude for biology ended in high school.'

'So, how are you liking Alice as your roommate?' he question after he had stopped snickering at my lack of enthusiasm for Biology.

'She's awesome, though I hope she's not like she was this morning _every_ morning.'

'What'd she do?' he asked.

I pointed to my clothes. 'These are not mine. Your sister accosted me with them when I got out of the shower.' Edward starting laughing again and I tried to keep my expression placid. It wasn't _that _funny!

'Alice will do that. She's always wanted a little sister. I suppose she sees her opportunity in you.' Great, I thought as Edward spoke. More sibling action. As if Emmett's older brother act wasn't enough. 'She was always disappointed that Carlisle and Esme couldn't have children, though she'd never admit it.'

'What do you mean they couldn't have children? They had you.' I was confused again. I was missing something.

'Alice and I are adopted.' Edward told me.

'Oh.' I suddenly felt terrible. What if it was something they didn't like talking about?

'We've been with them a long time though. They're the only parents we've ever known.' His features were suddenly washed in nostalgia and I remembered how he spoke of Carlisle at the pizza parlor. Biological parents were lucky if they ever reached the level that Edwards relationship with Carlisle was.

I looked at my watch for the first time since we had sat down. Whoa. Almost two. Time to go. I stood up quickly to throw away the trash that had accumulated throughout lunch and my shoe caught on the leg of my chair. I teetered precariously before I felt Edward's hands around my waist to steady me.

'Sorry,' I whispered to him as my cheeks turned pink and then red, how embarrassing.

He simply chuckled. 'Don't worry about it. Your clumsiness is endearing.'

'I'm very insecure about my inability to walk with tripping over my own feet.' I confessed. I was sure everyone found it insanely frustrating. I know I did.

'Don't be.' He told me. 'You should never feel insecure, you're the most amazing person I've ever met.' There was no trace of sarcasm in his voice, just compassion in its purest form.

'Great! Now I feel insecure about being insecure!' I smiled up at him and he laughed his warm, melodic laughter.

Edward walked me to my next class, holding my hand in his as we passed through campus, doing that thumb thing on my hand that sent my heartbeat soaring so loudly, I found it hard to believe he couldn't hear it.

Saying goodbye (even though it was just a 'see you later' type of goodbye) at the door of my class was one of the hardest things I've ever done. It took all of my limited will power not to ditch class and follow him to Biology, just so I could remain near him. Being apart from him made me anxious, nervous almost. I wasn't sure how many people felt this way after only an afternoon, but I knew we weren't 'most people'. There was something special about us; like we had been designed just for each other.

I gave up trying to pay attention in Speech after I glanced over the syllabus. This class was going to be an easy one to pass. It was one of those insipid required courses for freshman. Emmett had nick named them 'babysitting' when he had been forced to take them. I let my mind rake over the conversation that Edward and I had had earlier, starting at the small field and going through lunch. The news of his adoption, which had surprised me when I first heard it, didn't shock me the more I thought about it. It seemed to make sense. Carlisle hardly looked old enough to have fathered Edward and Alice, and the fact that he had turned to adoption only made me admire him more. It was clear to me, someone who barely knew him, that his compassion was something of a miracle. I wondered what had made him that way?

I starred at the clock on the wall after a while, willing the hands to move faster so that I could go back to my dorm, change, and find Edward again. They only seemed to slow as I watched them. This must be some sort of joke; the clock must be broken. I turned to my watch. Same slow pace. It must have been some timepiece conspiracy.

Fter what had been an eternity trapped in Speech I, I walked back to my dorm and pulled out my key, glancing briefly at the dry-erase board Alice had hung on the outside of our door. There were two notes, and to my amazement, both for me. I turned my key as I read; the first was in big bubbly handwriting, obviously belonging to a girl. It read:

Bella Left you an outfit on your bed (just wear it!), have fun! We'll talk tonight! XOXO Alice

Great. Alice had 'seen' something that required me to wear another one of her designer outfits. This was getting ridiculous. I'm nineteen! I can dress myself! I turned my attention to the second message. It was written in cursive that could have easily belonged to a calligrapher.

Bella- Are you free tonight? I would like to take you out for a real date. Pick you up at 7o'clock. Edward

I opened the door and walked in. Seven was still hours away, so I plopped down onto the sofa and pulled out the first of the Contemporary Lit books. Sure, Hemmingway was going to be a poor way to distract me, but the reading wasn't going to do itself, and I had a class to pass. I opened the cover and began reading.

I heard a knock on the door and walked, with deliberate care so I wouldn't trip, to the door and opened it. Edward was smiling at me form the other side of the thresh hold.

'Hello,' he said. I looked into his eyes for a moment as he looked back into mine, before dropping my gaze to the floor. I couldn't think properly when I was looking into his eyes. My thoughts became all jumbled up and incoherent. 'Ready?'

'You betcha!' I replied, a little more enthusiastically than I had intended. He didn't seem to mind however. I stepped out of the room and closed the door behind me. 'So, where we going?'

He smiled a somewhat playful smile. 'Alice told me you don't like surprises, but I didn't think you'd mind this one.' Great, it was a secret.

'Secrets don't make friends,' I replied as curiosity burned through me.

'You'll like this one, I promise!' He placated me as he laced our fingers together.

'Ok.' Why was I chastising him again? I couldn't remember.

He lead me down to the shiny silver Volvo that had mocked me just days before, and opened the passenger side door. I hopped in a buckled up, remembering just how terrifying his driving had been. I made a mental note to ask to drive my truck next time. It couldn't go faster than fifty-five.

'So, is it far?' I asked, trying to figure out our destination.

'Not too far.' Dang it! His reply was completely vague and he had successfully evaded my ploy to unravel the mysteries of this date.

Wow. Date. That was such a strange word to me, even in my thoughts.

We drove on for about a half hour as Edward dodged my questions and attempts to figure out our destination until Edward pulled into a small Seattle dock area. It was nearing seven thirty and the sun hung low in the sky. He parked the car a short distance from a pier and got out. I did the same. He reached into the trunk and pulled out a backpack, took my hand and led me down the pier.

As we reached the end of the pier he sat down and pat the area next to him, motioning for me to do the same. I did so.

I looked out over the water. It was beautiful. The waves of the grey water gently sloshed under the pier; the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon, casting orange gray light on the whole area and in the distance you could hear the faint cry of sea gulls.

'Wow.' I practically breathed the words; they were no louder than a whisper. 'It beautiful.' But by the tome I had spoken the words, I was no longer looking at the view, the water or the sunset, I was looking at Edward as he set out sandwiches, chips and sodas for a sunset picnic. The strange light danced along his pale skin and enhanced the bronze quality of his hair. The sun reflected slightly in his green eyes making them sparkle.

This moment was perfect.


	6. Chapter 6: Combustion

**A/N: Ok, so I'm terribly sorry for abandoning this story for as long as I did. But, in the past two days I have had a major urge to write and have written the next 2 chapters (mostly… just a little left) so, please forgive me and read and review! This is kind of a filler chapter to get to the next one where the plot and action really get going! Read, review and enjoy!**

Ch 6. Combustion

Being with Edward wasn't like being with _normal _people. I think he had a bizarre way to control time. The hours I spent with him sped by much too fast, like sand slipping through cupped hands. While time in classes without him crawled by at a pace that made a sloth look like an Olympic sprinter. It wasn't fair to be sure, but was it truly fair that this beautiful man was attracted to me? Not in the slightest. So Id take what I could get.

I attended all of my classes faithfully for the first week, though I had been tempted to ditch every time and go to class with Edward instead. Fate had us in all separate classes, but really what classes would a Pre-Med and an English major have in common? But when we weren't in class we spent nearly all of our time together. We ate nearly every meal together, made trips to the library to research together and even ventured off campus together a few times. The first week of my new college life was insane. It was too good to be real. It was a dream come true… except for the Hemmingway. That was the only downside to my new way of life; classes.

Friday afternoon as I came out of my Mythology class I saw Edward leaning against a tree waiting for me, as had become customary. It was a typical Seattle day. The sky was clouded over with grey rain puffs and the air held the promise of rain soon to come. When I had moved to the Olympic peninsula from Phoenix in high school I had detested the rain, but I found comfort in it now. I walked over to him and smiled shyly as he brushed back a stray bit of unruly brown hair and kissed my forehead.

"Why are you so smiley this afternoon, Bella?" he asked as we began our walk to the cafeteria.

"Because, its Friday. We made it through our first week of classes!" I exclaimed.

"We did," Edward replied, smiling as widely as I was. "We have to celebrate!" He stopped walking and pulled me in closer to him, slowly and as his green eyes pierced through me with their beauty, I felt as if I might combust. Could you explode from happiness? Could you burst from desire? I felt as if I might. He leaned in closer, even more slowly, mere inches from my face. I closed my eyes…

And that's when I heard her.

"Is that anyway to behave in public Edward? Really…" I turned and faced Alice with what I hoped was a very perturbed expression on my face. She looked back at me with a triumphant smirk.

"I seem to remember you and Jasper doing a lot worse in public, Alice." Edward recalled eying Alice with disbelief.

She tried to give him an innocent face, but failed. I laughed as I watched the two of them, despite my anger. You just couldn't find siblings any funnier than these, except perhaps my Emmett.

"So, what brings you to the our neck of the woods Alice?" I asked.

"Well…" she began, "everyone is getting together at The IceBox tonight and the upperclassmen are extending the invitation to the newbie's!" The IceBox was a local hangout for upper classmen, famous for local amazing music and alcohol. It wasn't a place I would usually hang out at, but I new Emmett was probably there most weekends with Rose.

"How, may I ask, are two nineteen-year-olds going to get in to The IceBox?" Edward asked, voicing the question I had been turning over in my head.

"Emmett knows the manager. So, are you guys in or what?" She asked, though it was clear not going was not an option.

Edward looked to me, waiting for some sort of cue. I nodded my head.

"Great!" Alice practically yelled. "We're meeting at Jasper's at nine Edward. I'm going to make sure Bella gets dressed properly. Bella you are to be back at our room without _him_ by seven, ok?"

"What!?" Had Alice lost her mind? There was no way I was not going to spend the rest of the day with Edward.

"No if's and's or but's Bella. If she's not back at our room by seven Edward Ill hold you personally responsible." And with that she departed shouting "see you at seven" over her shoulder.

Unable to move yet, I stood planted to my spot.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Edward asked as he took my hand in his and led me to the cafe.

"I'm going to kill your sister," I grumbled as he chuckled.

"Don't sweat it, Bella, she means well."

"Easy for you to say!" He was getting off easy; Alice wouldn't make him sit in the bathroom as she applied an endless supply of makeup and hairspray. "She wont spend _two and a half hours_ dressing you up like a Bella Barbie doll."

He laughed harder. "No, you're right. Ill just spend my time missing you."

We walked into the cafeteria hand in hand and got in line. I was used to the looks by now. They were easy to read. Mostly the 'pretty' people gave them as if to say 'is he really with her?' They didn't shock or trouble anymore. Edward's beauty even took me by surprise. It wasn't really fair. We would meet for coffee early in the morning and he would look like a model while I sat there with my hair resembling a haystack and my eyes half shut from lack of sleep.

I watched as Edward looked around the dining hall for somewhere to sit before heading in the direction off by one of the large windows that looked off into a wooded area. I sat down at a small square table as Edward went off to get food.

It was close to six thirty by the time that we finished eating and talking. Even though we had spent so much time together in the last week we never ran out of things to talk about. He told me about classes and books he'd read and I regaled him with old stories of Emmett and I growing up. The last ten minutes or so we sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. Edward broke the silence at six forty five.

"I know you don't want to go, but Alice will have my head if you're not back by seven," he said with a heavy sigh. He didn't want me to go any more than I did.

"Do I have to?" I asked as I stood up and pulled my bag over my shoulder.

"I think so," he replied as he stood with me and walked toward the doors of the dining hall and out onto the lawn that lead to the dorms. "But trust me when I say, this hurts me more than it hurts you."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe," I replied skeptically as we approached my dorm building.

"Do I need to escort you up to the door to make sure you don't make a run for it?" Edward asked.

"I think I may run for it," I playfully informed him. I just didn't want him to leave yet, and this was one way to get more time with him.

"Well then, lets get you upstairs." He took my waist in his hands, hoisted me over is shoulder and into the building.

"Edward!"

"You said you'd make a run for it," he replied as he placed me on my feet inside the elevator. I met his eyes and suddenly all my playful aggravation vanished. What had I been mad about? I couldn't remember. The elevator doors opened and we walked hand in hand down the hall, stopping in front of my door. I glanced at my watch. Seven o'clock on the nose. "So, Ill see you at exactly nine, right?"

"Ill been counting down the minutes," he replied as his hand came to my face to brush my cheek. I leaned into his touch and closed my eyes. I didn't want to say goodbye. Then I felt Edward's soft lips gently pressing on my own. I replied to his touch with an eagerness that was silly, and then his lips were gone all to quickly as he walked out the back to the elevator.

I was watching him walk away when I heard the door next to me open.

"About time. Get inside! We only have two hours!" Alice demanded. _Only_ two hours? This was going to be ridiculous. Ridiculous and long. I glanced around the room and saw a dark blue satin-y looking halter dress that looked to be cut just above the knee.

"Is that mine?" I asked, pointing to the dress.

"You betcha!" Alice's face broke out into a wide grin as she shook her head. "Go shower! Ill finish getting dressed while you get washed up."

When I came out of the shower wrapped in my bathrobe a half hour later, even I was taken back. Alice looked… hott. There were no other words for it. Her short black hair was flipped into spiked ends as was usual, but her jeans and blouses were long gone. She stood before me in an ultra-short strapless black cotton dress and black gladiator sandals. She smiled at me, stretched her arms out in front of her and said "lets get to work" and dragged me back into the bathroom.

An hour and a half later I looked in the mirror. Dressed, with my hair and make-up finished, I hardly recognized myself. I was pretty, in a quiet way. The blue made my pale skin look radiant instead of its usual tones of flat and pasty. My hair was pulled back from my face with a hair band and fell in loose curls on my back. I actually felt pretty.

"Bella… you look beautiful." Alice squealed into my ear. "Grab your coat! Its nine fifteen! We have to get going!"

"Nine Fifteen!" What!? "We were supposed to be there at nine!" I practically yelled at her.

"Bella, I told Edward nine because Emmett wanted to talk to him and I thought it would be funny." She confessed. She looked amused rather than guilty, which is the emotion I thought would have been more appropriate. I fixed a look on her that I hoped brought the phrase 'if looks could kill to mind' and moved quickly for the door.

When I parked my truck near Emmett and Jaspers shared apartment, I was worried. What had Emmett done now? Was Edward going to hate me? How was I going to fix this? I knocked loudly on the door as Alice whispered something that sounded like 'chill Bella' under her breath. I ignored her for the moment. Though I wasn't honestly mad at anyone other than Emmett, she was still an accomplice.

Jasper opened the door. "Hey Bella," he greeted me nonchalantly and ushered me in.

When I walked in the room, I wasn't sure what to think. I saw Jasper by the door and Rose standing in the kitchen, with Edward sitting across from Emmett in the living room. I practically ran to Edward, only pausing to smack Emmett upside the head. We had only been apart a few hours, but I had missed him terribly. Just seeing him again made my heart feel more whole, like a piece had been missing in his absence. I watched his eyes widen as he took in my appearance. I must have looked better than I thought. He was looking at me in a way that made my knees weak and my heart melt like warm butter. But I couldn't get distracted… I had business to attend to.

"I can't believe you!" I shouted at my oaf of a brother as I refocused my attention. Honestly, I finally got a guy to like me and Emmett had to go a ruin everything. Perhaps he had been the reason I never had a boyfriend in high school?

"I'm just protecting my baby sister!" he defended.

"Don't worry Bella," Edward interceded. "I did something similar when Jasper started dating Alice. It's a brothers duty." And then he looked down to me with the most heart warming crooked smile. He was wearing a black collared shirt that was rolled up to his elbows and black pants. The color made his tussled bronze hair stand out beautifully.

"I'm still mad at you, Emmett." I told him over my shoulder. I had turned my attention back to Edward. "I missed you." I whispered softly into his ear.

He smiled at me warmly before leaning down and giving me a chaste kiss.

"Well, lets get going before I barf." I heard Emmett as he moved for the door. This was going to be a night to remember.

**A/N: Already written (mostly) is the night at The IceBox! Here is where the real fun begins! Once I get…. Three reviews Ill post the next chapter. Three! That's all I'm asking for! Tell me what you think!**


	7. Bonus: Early EPOV

**A/N: Wow! You guys rock! I woke up today and had a crap load of new stuff from fanfiction! So, because I'm still proofreading the club chapter (I don't have any friends with enough free time to proofread my chapters with a quick turn around time, so I do it all myself in several sittings so I don't miss too much stuff, but I always end up missing some stuff. Sorry about that) I thought I would give you this scene that I cut from the last chapter because it didn't quite fit. I don't write Edwards 'voice' as well as Id like, but Ill keep practicing.**

**Anyways- thanks for all the awesome reviews. Keep them coming and Ill keep the chapters coming. Three more reviews and Ill post the club scene. Deal?**

**Edward**

I had been to Jasper and Emmett's shared apartment once in my entire life, and that had been last year. Last year when I had visited Alice after taking the campus tour that all prospective students where forced to take. I had convinced Carlisle and Esme that I would be fine hanging out with Alice and her college friends for the night before we ferried home later in the evening. But it was this distant memory that I was now relying on in order to get to the central meeting location for tonight's activities.

I glanced at my watch. Five minutes until nine o'clock. Perfect. I was just pulling into a parking spot near the apartment I was fairly certain belonged to Jasper and Emmett.

Ah. Emmett.

What was I going to do about this sticky situation? Emmett was obviously in the same club as I was; the 'protective brother' club. How had Jasper proved to me he wasn't going to hurt or take advantage of Alice when they started dating? I wished I could remember. I could sure use that advice now. I was sure tonight was going to be difficult with Emmett watching me like a hawk.

Perhaps I could bribe Rosalie to keep him occupied?

Doubt it.

I locked my Volvo, took a deep breath and stood in front of their door. One more deep breathe. Ok, knock you idiot. It's just her brother.

And so, I knocked loudly three times on the dark green door. It opened almost instantly. It was Jasper. The expression he wore on his face confused me. It was apologetic. Perhaps I was reading that wrong? But I had always prided myself I being able to read people well. He opened the door further and then I saw why he was wearing that oh so sorry face.

I saw Emmett.

Emmett, who was an imposing individual without any help, was standing a few feet behind Jasper with what appeared to be a rather large carving knife.

"Come on in, Edward, take a seat in the living room." Emmett's voice was deep; a little playful. I could tell he meant no harm with the large knife, it was merely a prop. I did as I was told and took a seat on the loveseat in the living room. Emmett followed me, still carrying the carving knife, taking a seat opposite me.

"I know I don't have to explain this to you, Edward, but I'm going to anyway," he began. "Bella is my only sister. She's young, and I'm pretty sure she's never had a boyfriend before you."

I nodded obediently. This would all be over much more quickly if I was compliant.

"I don't know much about you, Edward." He kept using my name, putting extra weight on each syllable. I couldn't help but think that if I were any less of a man, I would be quiet frightened of him. "Jaz says you're a good guy and Alice praises you to the moon and back but… Bella is my kid sister. You understand the situation I'm in?"

"Yes, I do. I have a sister too." That was nice to know, even if it was coming from a man the size of a grizzly bear, brandishing a carving knife. Jasper and I had always gotten along well. He'd spent a few holidays with our family and I'd always felt he was a good judge of character. And Alice. Until I'd met Bella, Alice had been my best friend. Closer to me even than a real, biological sister could ever be.

"Good. Then we'll make this short and sweet." Thank the ever-loving lord. I was ready for this moment to be over. "You hurt Bella, I hurt you? Got it Edward?"

I nodded and stayed where I was seated. "I'll treat her right, Emmett, you know I will."

This had been interesting to say the least…. And I'd only been here for five minutes. Five minutes? Why wasn't Bella here yet?


	8. Chapter 7: The IceBox

**A/N: The sweet freedoms of summer have allowed me to return once more to my love of writing fanfiction. Sorry everyone for the delay in the story, I had the semester from hell and couldn't do anything about it. I'm in the process of transferring schools, so next semester should be better! **

**Now, before you read the chapter there are a few things I need to ask, The first is that I am looking for a Beta! PM or comment if you are interested! The second is please please please review! I'll turn the chapters out faster if you do. Pretty please?**

**Enough from me, on with the story!**

Having grown up in Forks, I'd never been to a dance club in my life. I only knew what to expect from snippets of scenes in movies and TV shows. I knew from Emmett's stories that The IceBox was famous around campus for being the hottest place to be at on a Friday or Saturday night, so, naturally I wasn't shocked that Emmett and Rosalie hung out here. Rose and Alice were painfully stylish, it would be just the right place for them to be and the guys would follow them to the ends of the earth.

We parked our cars in a lot that was blank; it didn't seem to be near anything at all and was surrounded on three sides by tall, dirty brick walls. Despite not being near anything obvious, the lot was mostly full. I had found myself wishing we had taken one car instead of two. Edward and I had decided to ride in his Volvo, away from our loud siblings and friends that were in the Jeep in front of us. I still hadn't entirely forgiven Emmett for whatever he had done to Edward in my absence. We circled the lot a few times until we found a parking spot. Edward pulled into the small parking spot expertly and looked over with adoring eyes; eyes that somehow were looking at me.

"Are you ready for our first official college night out?" he asked he traced the outline of my cheekbones with fingertips as soft a feathers. I leaned into his touch, unable to resist.

"Do we have to?" I sighed. I was perfectly happy to stay in the Volvo all night, content just listening to the sound of his voice.

He leaned in and placed a soft kiss upon my lips. I pressed my lips to his eagerly, wanting to make this last, to keep it from ending. He didn't pull away and I felt his hand cup my cheek as he pulled my face closer to his. The kiss deepened slightly and I felt his tongue ghost across my lower lip.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I heard Emmett's muffled holler from somewhere outside the car. "Edward lets go. Quit sucking face with my little sister."

"Lock the door, Edward," I mumbled as he slowly pulled away. I threw Emmett a scowl through the glass. The nerve. I'd accidentally found him and Rose doing much worse.

We got out of the car and rejoined our group of friends. I had no idea where we were going. Each brick building we passed looked exactly like the one before it; nameless, faceless wall after nameless faceless wall. After a short walk we rounded a corner and I new we'd found it, the long line of crowded people must have been the entrance to The IceBox. Rose walked right up to the door, past the long line of eager partiers, flashed a brilliant smile at the imposing man at the door and walked right in, the rest of us on her tail.

I supposed no door was closed to that degree of beauty.

Out of the places I had been to that I'd seen in movies, the movies very seldom ever got it right. But they sure as hell got the nightclub scene right. The IceBox was large. It was two stories tall, the first floor was open. To one side was a dimly lit, crowded bar and a small stage were a band was set up and wailing at full force. The rest of the area was open as a dance floor, where people had already formed a thick crowd, moving as one to the music. It was incredible to watch. The group of dancing people moved like an under water sea anemone; together but separately all in one smooth motion. The second floor wasn't as large. It appeared to be a dimly lit seating area where cushioned chairs were positioned around tables in secluded clusters, with a balcony that over looked the dance floor below. The whole place was dark, with lights flashing toward the dancers and the small stage in front of the floor. Colored lights were hung everywhere. The place looked hopelessly hip and chic in an underground grudge way.

Our group followed Rosalie and Emmett as they made their way up to the second floor, attracting stares from boys and girls alike, where they were ushered to a large booth in the back corner. Edward and I followed. He looked like he belonged here. He didn't seem surprised by the surroundings like had been. He looked like he had been here before, like he belonged here. I clutched his hand and settled for trying to look old enough to be here, failing spectacularly.

As we took our seats at the booth, a tall attractive woman came and took drink orders. Alice opened tab and ordered a round of some complicated sounding drink for the table.

"Alice!" I reprimanded her loudly. "What are you doing!? Edward and I-"

"Are the designated drivers," Jasper cut me off, but somehow managed to do so without sounding rude. Jaspers blue eyes and gentle voice set me at ease. "It's just one celebratory drink Bella. Don't worry." He smiled one last time to me and turned his attention back to Alice.

The drinks arrived and Jasper cleared his throat loudly, holding up his glass. "To an unforgettable semester, surrounded by the people we love." Everyone clinked glasses as his eyes shot lovingly to Alice and they shared a tender look. Edward glass touched my own and I looked up into his face.

"Surrounded by the people we love," he repeated before taking a drink.

I took a sip of my own drink and reached into my purse to pull out an impressive looking camera that Emmett had gotten me for Christmas. I snapped a picture of Edward drinking from his chilled glass, another of Alice and Jasper, smiling happily into the others eyes, and of Emmett with his arm draped over Rosalie in a bear hug. Jasper sure had a hell of a way with words.

"Hey, Jazz," I heard Edward call. "Would you take a picture of Bella and I please?" Jasper chuckled and motioned for me to hand him the camera.

Edward pulled me onto his lap and before I could turn to smile at the camera, he planted a hott kiss upon my mouth. I tried not to react the way I always did; I tried to remain calm and collected; I tried to keep my heart rate from speeding so quickly it felt that my heart was going to jump right out of my chest; I failed. I hadn't heard Jasper take the button, but I now heard Emmett making wrenching sounds, and decided that jumping Edward in front of all our friends would not pleasing to everyone, though I had no complaints.

"You know Emmett," I began as Edward and I pulled apart from each other. "I don't recall me making jokes when you first brought Rose home and I caught you two making out in dads bed." Making out was a conservative word for what they had been doing. "I also didn't judge you when you stole my purple ski hat on vacation last year and wore it all day while asking to be called Lola." At this Rose released a howl of laughter mid drink, spewing what had been in her mouth onto Emmett. "Or the time I could hear you and Rose going at it through my bedroom wall over the summer. What was it you kept saying? 'Who's your papa bear?' Believe me Em, it pains me as much as it does you to remember these things, but I'm warning you. I can fight fire with fire." He just stared at me in disbelief as Edward, Jasper and Alice chuckled under their breath. I hoped that would shut him up for a while.

"Papa bear, huh?" Jasper laughed.

"If you know what's good for you, Jazz, you'll can it right there." Emmett's threat wasn't just for Jasper, it was for the entire table.

"Baby, lets go dance," Rose finally coaxed Emmett out of the booth. As he was walking away, the rest of the table burst out laughing.

The IceBox was full within thirty minutes of our arrival and I was quickly amazed that we had even gotten a table. Rosalie and Emmett obviously had connections here. They had a line up of local bands playing all night, and despite my taste in music, I couldn't help but sway in my seat to the music. I could feel the alcohol buzz through my blood stream and I was so comfortable with my friends and Edward that I decided dance.

Dangerous. I know.

"Come on Edward," I whispered in his ear as I took his hand in mine, tugging him toward the dance floor. He followed me silently out to the dance floor where throngs of people gathered, dancing to the rock band playing.

I was still shy, still me, still Bella, but I allowed myself to make small movements with Edward, not letting the music carry me away and staying conscious of my movement, no wanting to fall down or make a fool of myself.

The music was good, old fashioned rock, the kind that was easy to dance to, so the movement came easily. I turned to face away from Edward and moved in sync with him as his arms snaked around my waist and help me to him. He moved my hair to one side and kissed my neck gently, letting his tongue dart out and leave a red-hot trail after it. I was on fire. I opened my eyes, not realizing I had closed them and looked around the dance floor for Emmett and Rose, checking to make sure Rose had Emmett's full attention, and when I found that she did, I ground my ass into Edwards crotch, feeling suddenly brave. I'd never danced like this, so I had no idea if I was doing it right, but a low, guttural moan came from behind me, so I figured I'd done something right. I moved in time to the music and continued my grinding until the song ended. Once it had, I turned to face Edward. His face was torn, half in pleasure and half in agony. I stood on my toes and kissed his lips swiftly, then smiled at him tentatively. He smiled back.

It was while we were smiling at each other like the lovesick puppies we were that I saw him, over Edwards' right shoulder, staring straight at me from the distance.

The man from the alley.

How long had he been watching me?

Was he following me?

I had no idea. I just knew I had to leave. Now.


End file.
